Silence Will Break Even The Most Tender Of Hearts
by angiesmile
Summary: -On temporary Hiatus- Haruhi flies off the bridge, Tamaki doesn't come....She goes into hospital he is admitted soon after. He is disowned by the host club...the silence between Haruhi and Tamaki becomes too painful to take...
1. The water's icy depths

**A/N:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club...I am on of those people who would love to though...the point still stands I do not own it...

Silence Will Break Even The Most Tender Of Hearts

Thoughts raced through Haruhi's head as the reins slipped threw her fingers and she flew backwards off the bridge down into the icy cold water of the river below, but the one which hit her as she plunged through the surface of the water was, 'He didn't come, he didn't try to save me...'

She gave up to the pull of the river; if he didn't want her she didn't want her life. If it hadn't been for the pair of strong arms that caught her and pulled her out of the water, she would have just carried on down stream waiting till the cold water finally granted her the escape she yearned for.

It was not to be; as the pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface forcing her to breathe, as she was crowded by a group of people all concerned for her safety. She should have felt relief that they cared so much for her but it only made it worse, as the care she yearned for could not come from this group of boys but from the one who let her fall off the bridge, into the icy depths.

"Haruhi! Are you okay?"

"Haruhi – what's wrong?"

"Haru-chan, you're okay!!"

"Humph,"

"What happened to the carriage – you realise that that will be added to your debt don't you?"

All the voices belonged to each member of the host club, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, Mori and Kyouya. All Haruhi could manage before she blacked out was, "He didn't come back..." With that her head fell and her body went limp.

"Quick someone phone an ambulance!" both of the twins yelled simultaneously.

Without another word Kyouya was dialling the number of the hospital that the Ootori family owned, getting them to dispatch on of the private ambulances; Kyouya couldn't afford for Haruhi to die...she still had a debt to repay.

------------

In the car Tamaki tried to get out to run back to the bridge if he had to, he had to find Haruhi – to make sure she was all right. He did not even know what was compelling him to do this, every thought that went through his head was about Haruhi, each of those thoughts sent a stabbing pain to his heart. Each one making him break down even further. When he couldn't fight it any more he broke down into sobs not even trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Haruhi had fallen off the bridge and he hadn't been able to get out of the car in time to save her; he didn't even know if she had survived the fall.

"Tamaki! Get a hold of yourself! She's just a girl after all!" Eclair almost shouted at him.

"No she is not JUST a girl! She is the girl I LOVE!" he shouted back at her. Tamaki couldn't even believe he had said that but the more the thought buzzed around his brain the more true it felt.

_Yes I do! I do love Haruhi!_

With that he jumped out of the car as fast as he could even though it was still moving. He ran and ran back to the spot Haruhi had fallen from. He looked down and saw her laying on the river bank not moving with the rest of the host club around her.

"No, I'm too late...Haruhi's dead..."

He broke down into sobs in the middle of the road. Now not only had he lost the only chance he had of seeing his mother again, also he had lost the one girl he had ever loved.

---------------

Down on the river banks the ambulance arrived and the paramedics lifted Haruhi on to the stretcher and carried her into the ambulance. Then came the fight on who got to go with her inside the ambulance; naturally Kyouya had to go with her as it was his family's hospital, that left one other place. The twins wanted to go but one wouldn't go without the other so that left Mori and Honey...naturally Mori let Honey go instead of him. So the ambulance left with Haruhi, Kyouya and Honey inside. Leaving the other three behind as the twins phoned for their own limo to take them to the hospital. Little did anyone know that Tamaki was soon to be admitted to the same hospital.


	2. Into an unconscious mind

On the bridge Tamaki who had been crying, was completely oblivious to the speeding sports car coming down the road towards him.

He looked up just in time to have the light shine in his eyes like the poor small animal sitting in the middle of the road. He had just enough time to say, "Haruhi…"

All too suddenly he was hit by the car. He flew backwards along the bridge.

The driver had had a few too many to drink; and was only worried about himself. He did not even call an ambulance.

A short time later some person who saw Tamaki bleeding at the edge of the road, phoned an ambulance but did not stay to have the paramedics arrive.

In the hospital Haruhi was drifting in and out of consciousness surrounded by he twins, Mori and Honey. Kyouya was in the corridor talking to the doctor.

"Haru-chan, wake up… please?" Honey said his voice wavering as his eyes filled with tears.

"Honey-senpai, don't cry. Haruhi will be fine," Hikaru said.

"She is strong something like this won't stop her," Koaru said.

Both of the Hitachiin twins said this confidently yet they both had their doubts. She might be strong but still she had a fierce battle ahead of her. First she had to regain consciousness, and then she had to get rid of any infections that she might have picked up during her time in the hospital.

Outside the private room that had been set up for Haruhi; Kyouya was talking to the doctor.

"What are her chances?"

"She has a high risk that she will fall into a coma. It all depends on how her body tries to heal itself."

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop this happening?" He asked with a commanding force that made the doctor gulp with nervousness.

"We are doing the utmost that we can possibly do…"

The doctor was interrupted by a trainee nurse running into him. Her blonde hair was a mess and she was panting for breath – having just run through the whole hospital looking for them. She moved her glasses so that they sat on her nose properly then started,

"Kyouya…..-sama……I was told to…tell you……"

"Just spit it out already!" He shouted at the nurse, interrupting her.

She continued "I was told to tell you that…'Suou Tamaki has just been admitted to the hospital. Having been subject to a hit and run accident and is about to go immediately into emergency surgery as he is unlikely to live if not seen to right away. He has a serious head wound',"

"What?!" He shouted at the nurse.

_Damn that Tamaki! He's meant to be in France! First he lets this happen to Haruhi and now he winds up in here himself! _Kyouya thought angrily, and then reigning in his anger, he told the nurse, "Ok, proceed as you were."

Inside the hospital room everyone had heard Kyouya shout and was worried that it was something about Haruhi. So each person was about to rush out the door when Kyouya strode in.

He didn't even bother to ask why they were all getting ready to go out of the door but simply said, "Tamaki s in this hospital. At this moment he is probably going under aesthetic to have a serious operation. He got himself into a car accident."

--------------

(IN Haruhi's mind…………)

"_Tamaki…Tamaki where are you?" Haruhi cried out into the darkness._

_There is a flash of lightning followed quickly by a crash of thunder – signalling that the storm was close: far too close for comfort. _

'I dropped my glasses long ago, I wonder where they are? ...I feel so cold what is this?' she thought.

_Even though it was pitch black it seemed to get darker as Haruhi realised that Tamaki wasn't there and she had been left to face her fear on her own once more. It just seemed to be overwhelming her. Nothing she seemed to do protected her in anyway._

_She whispered out into the darkness, "He didn't come…"_


	3. coma

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this…… I've just had a few family/social problems I had to sort out (with a few sudden break-downs along the way) but it's here now and I hope you like it!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club……... I only have a few pieces of paper covered in plotlines and doddles and a load of pencils……….**

The machines connected to Haruhi started to go mental – beeping from every piece of equipment most importantly the heart monitor. Doctors came running from every corner of the hospital to get Haruhi's condition back stable. All the members of the host club were ushered out of the room as the doctors busied themselves by pumping Haruhi full of different drugs to get some response (not literally they knew what they were doing!).

The Host Club was now positioned in the waiting room anxious about what was happening to their little Haruhi. Also thinking about how Tamaki could desert Haruhi like that, when he could quite easily at least tried to save her. It was all his fault that they were in this position now. If it wasn't for him suddenly up and leaving with Éclair, with no word to the Host Club, Haruhi would not have gone after him and so would not be in hospital now.

"That stupid idiot," Kaoru murmured, whilst thinking about how he had never even realised that he loved Haruhi.

"If you're talking about Tamaki – his operation should be ending around now," Kyouya said repositioning his glasses.

"Why would I want to know about that stupid idiot, I have no ties to him any more the Host Club is over – or don't you remember that part?" Kaoru replied.

An awkward silence fell over the room, no one had wanted to remember the fact that the Host Club had been dissolved, they did not want anything to change – if Éclair hadn't showed up everything would carry on the same until everyone graduate and Haruhi's debt was repaid.

A doctor peered around the door, and sheepishly walked into the room and whispered something into Kyouya's ear. Immediately he got up and walked outside the waiting room to talk to the doctor.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We were able to get her blood pressure and pulse back to normal…the only problem is that she has slipped into a coma," the doctor said matter-of-factly.

"You're telling me that Fujioka Haruhi is now in a coma?"

"Yes that is right, I am sorry there was nothing else we could do for her – either she risked going into a coma or she died there and then," the doctor said.

"Fine – go on isn't there a patient that you are meant to be seeing to?"

"Yes, yes. Good day Kyouya-sama," the doctor said bowing slightly.

---- (Meanwhile in the waiting room) ----

The silence was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. (Imagine the tumble weed blowing across the room:-P)

Suddenly the twins spoke up, "Do you think that they are talking about Haruhi?"

Everyone's heads snapped up at the same time, they had all been dreading any news about Haruhi – just in case it was bad news; yet they had been longing for some information about her condition – anything.

The twins were the first to make a move, as quick as a flash the twins were at the door listening. Barely moments later Honey and Mori joined them. They all leant as close as they could towards the door. Just managing to pick up the end of the sentence "……Fujioka Haruhi is in a coma?" and the doctor's reply.

They all crept back to where they had been sitting in the waiting room, well almost everyone, Hikaru was still stuck behind the door when it opened as Kyouya walked in with an expression which was so unchanging that it could have been carved in stone on his face.

The first voice heard took everyone by surprise, "How's Haruhi?" the voice asked. It wasn't that no one else was going to ask but it was the fact that the one who asked was the one who hadn't said a word at all before, Mori.

Kyouya took off his glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose where they had been sitting and replaced them. All of the Host Club exchanged nervous glances, the shadow king was showing signs of stress.

"Well……" he said running his hand through his hair. _'How do I break this to them? How should I tell them she is in a coma?' _he thought anxiously, "she is in a coma," he finished flatly.

"It's all that stupid idiot's fault – none of this would have happened if it wasn't for him!" Hikaru exclaimed, his anger coming out in his voice.

"Yeah – if he hadn't gone off with that french girl – Éclair – or whatever her name was. None of this would have happened!" Kaoru added.

With those two remarks a heated discussion on the 'Baka King' commenced. It seemed that everyone had something to hold against him, no one let his name go unscathed. Just as the agreement was being made that none of them would talk about or be near him again, Kyouya interrupted, "Guys! Guys! Shut up!" he had to yell over the noise that everyone was making. In that short outburst he caught everyone's attention, even the doctors walking past outside.

"That's better; now, as Haruhi's condition is stabilised I need to let her father know. Once that is dealt with the doctors say that can have visitors as long as they leave her to rest and get out of the way of the doctors monitoring her."

With that piece of news everyone's face brightened.

"I can see Haru-chan?" Honey asked uncertainly, looking up at Mori's face.

"Yes you can go see Haruhi," Mori replied, smiling back down at his cousin's face.

After that every day seemed to be on repeat; day after day the Host Club visited Haruhi on a rota, all of them coming on the weekends.

Everyone had either forgotten or just plain ignored the fact that Tamaki was also in the same hospital – now recovering from his surgery. Everyone that is except for Kyouya – the only visitor Tamaki received, he no longer had the gleaming golden locks which previously covered his head, instead he now had a long line of stitches which were an angry red colour. Not one member of the Host Club would have been able to identify this poor beaten man laying in the hospital bed as their flamboyant, obnoxious and completely oblivious 'King'………

**A/N: sorry to leave you on a cliff-hanger but it does tie into the next part of the plot (which I have almost finished writing so should be up soon) Sorry again that this took so long to upload…..please r&r!!!!**

**Thanks :P**

angiesmile x


	4. Tamaki's groundhog day

**A/N: hehe it didn't take me sooooo long to upload this time:D This chapter is mainly about Tamaki as we haven't heard anything much from him recently….. I apologise to anyone who like hospital food as I show it in a rather bad light in this chapter….. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club – there are many times I wish I did though….. :(**

The days drifted by, much the same for Haruhi as she lay in the hospital bed, not stirring or showing any change in her condition.

For Tamaki every day was the same. He was suffering from acute amnesia; it should wear off within the next few months. That didn't help him any as every morning the first three thoughts in his head were: _'Where am I? What am I doing here? Why does my head hurt so much?'_

"Rise and Shine sleepy-head!" chirped a happy voice from outside the door to his private room. The door opened slowly to reveal a woman with deep blue hair in a pale pink nurse's uniform carrying a tray with what can only be described as hospital food (it doesn't matter how rich you are you still end up with the same indescribable, inedible mush………) on it.

"It's time for your breakfast Suou Tamaki," she continued, "it's time to eat up all this yummy, err whatever it is," she said prodding what seemed like it should be mash potato with the fork to find the fork break…she laughed uncertainly, only to find that Tamaki had joined in laughing with her.

'_Why is it always the kind ones who end up in this ward?' _she thought wistfully.

She put the tray down on the table next to his bed.

"Well now that that is over, I guess you are wondering what you are doing here?"

"How did you….?" Tamaki started but was unable to finish as she continued,

"You are here recovering from fairly major surgery; the surgery that saved your life I might add," she sighed.

"Why don't I remember this?" He asked impatiently.

"You don't remember this but you have been in this ward for just coming up to two weeks, the reason you don't remember this is because you have amnesia," she replied, again wondering why it was always the kind young people who ended up in this ward.

"How is my special Haruhi? Where is she?" Tamaki asked craning his neck and sitting up just a little too fast trying to catch sight of his lovable 'daughter'.

The nurse flinched at the mention of Haruhi's name.

[FLASHBACK

She was just ending her shift, it was hard pumping a teenager full of morphine to drown out the pain, and there were also the screams of pain which echoed through the hospital corridors. Then there was the blood – blood every where, not one area of his body was free of the stuff. She shuddered at the memory.

Walking around the corner there was suddenly a talk figure blocking her path.

"You just treated Suou Tamaki didn't you?" the deep voice demanded as the figures glasses reflecting what little light there was back at her. This made her shudder uncontrollably. She calmed herself, cleared her throat and replied in a voice that she hoped was as professional as she wanted it to be, "The information on those I have treated is classified as it is for everyone who works on this ward."

"Do you even know who I am?" the figure demanded, "There is not one piece of information about this hospital that is barred from me."

The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed exactly who he was. The nurse dropped the file she was holding scattering papers all over the floor. He stooped down and picked up the top sheet, and read the name aloud, "Suou Tamaki, I knew it. If he asks you about a girl named Fujioka Haruhi you are to change the topic immediately it will just add to his suffering."

He turned and started to walk away then turned back around to face her, and said in an oddly cheery voice, "If you add to my best friend's suffering you can say goodbye to your job okay?"

[END FLASHBACK

"Now, now it's time to eat, let's not think of other things except you getting better. By the way my name's Dory," she said.

She picked up the spoon and took a scoop of the 'jelly' and tried to get him to swallow it. She had to do whatever it took to get him away from the subject of Haruhi. She couldn't lose her job, a little thing called student debt from med school still hung over her.

He just sat there and ate the food, swallowing obediently, wincing every now and then when a sudden eruption of pain came searing down his head to his jaw.

As bad as he was, he remembered nothing from the previous day so had nothing to compare it to. Eventually this would wear off, but for now, all he could do was sit in the hospital and repeat the day, having the greeting of 'Hi I'm Dory!' from his nurse.

After a while his blond locks started to grow back, he now had stubble instead of the baldness he had had before. His hair covered up his line of stitches; soon no one would even know they had been there.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was meant to be about Tamaki, instead it was more about Kyouya and Dory, the nurse. **

**DISCLAIMER 2: I do not own any characters from Finding Nemo, I just wanted to make a human version of Dory….**

**I hope you liked it and this chapter wasn't too short…..please R&R!!!!!**

**angiesmile**


End file.
